lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lego Ninjago Wiki
Hallo, Meister der Elemente, dieses Wikia mit insgesamt Seiten beschäftigt sich mit LEGO NINJAGO LEGO, the LEGO logo, the Minifigure and NINJAGO are trademarks of the LEGO Group. ©2017 The LEGO Group. und der gleichnamigen Serie, die 11 Staffeln, 2 TV-Spezials und einen unkanonischen Film umfasst. Wir beschäftigen uns mit den Charakteren und vielem mehr. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, wende dich bitte an unsere Admins. Jeder kann dieses Wiki bearbeiten. Wenn du also mithelfen willst, bist du herzlich willkommen! Ihr könnt hier Informationen zu noch nicht auf DVD veröffentlichten Staffeln und Ereignissen und Informationen über zukünftige Staffeln finden. Season_12_Japanese_Poster.jpg|Staffel 12|linktext=Voller Spannung erwarten wir Neues aus Ninjago!|link=Staffel 12 Season_11_Poster_1_HD.jpg|Staffel 11|linktext=Die Abenteuer der Ninja gehen in die nächste Runde!|link=Staffel 11: Verbotenes Spinjitzu S10_march_of_the_oni.png|Staffel 10|linktext=Der große Abschluss der Oni-und-Drachen-Trilogie!|link=Staffel 10: Rückkehr der Oni Season9LEGOLife.jpg|Staffel 9|linktext=Die actiongeladene 9. Staffel|link=Staffel 9: Im Land der Drachen Quiz_Slider.png|Ninjago-Quiz|linktext=Welcher Ninja ist dir am ähnlichsten?|link=Ninjago-Quiz Ninjago: Meister des Spinjitzu ist eine computeranimierte Fernsehensendung, welche von den Brüdern Dan und Kevin Hageman geschrieben wird. In dieser geht es um die sechs jungen Ninja. Das Team der Ninja wurde von Sensei Wu gegründet, um Ninjago vor dem Schurken Lord Garmadon zu beschützen. Die Ninja müssen sich später jedoch auch anderen Schurken stellen, wie Aspheera und den Pyro-Schlangen oder dem Eis-Kaiser und seinen Eis-Samurai. Lloyd_Staffel_11.jpg|Lloyd|link=Lloyd Garmadon Kai_Staffel_11.jpg|Kai|link= Kai Jay_Staffel_11.jpg|Jay|link= Jay Walker Zane_Staffel_11.jpg|Zane|link= Zane Julien Nya_Staffel_11.jpg|Nya|link= Nya Cole_Staffel_11.jpg|Cole|link= Cole Master_Wu_11.jpg|Meister Wu|link=Wu Aspheera_Staffel_11.jpg|Aspheera|link=Aspheera Char.png|Char|link=Char Pyro-Schlangen.png|Pyro-Schlangen|link=Pyro-Schlangen Eis-Kaiser.jpg|Eis-Kaiser|link=Eis-Kaiser General_Vex.png|General Vex|link=Vex Eis-Samurai.png|Eis-Samurai|link=Eis-Samurai Hier könnt ihr jederzeit über alles rund um Ninjago diskutieren. Viele spannende Beiträge warten schon! Die Diskussionen sind außerdem auch das Wiki-Forum, wo Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen des Wiki-Teams veröffentlicht werden. Schaut also regelmäßig vorbei! The LEGO Ninjago Movie ist ein computeranimierter Kinofilm, der am 21. September 2017 in die Kinos kam. Er überträgt die Charaktere aus der Fernsehserie in ein neues Universum. Daher ist The LEGO Ninjago Movie nicht kanonisch, die Charaktere erhalten deshalb separate Seiten bzw. Registerkarten, welche durch (The Lego Ninjago Movie) gekennzeichnet sind. thumb|150px Prime Empire ist ein Videospiel, das erstmals in der 12. Staffel vorkommt. » Mehr lesen In diesem Artikel findet ihr alle Vorgaben über die Artikel-Layouts in diesem Wiki. Bitte haltet euch daran, es wird dem Wiki eine größere Übersichtlichkeit verschaffen. Ihr findet den Artikel auch in der Kopfzeile unter dem Punkt Community. Hier findest du alle Seiten, die eine Überarbeitung benötigen. Schau doch mal vorbei, mit deiner Bearbeitung hilfst du dem Wiki sehr weiter! Im Chat könnt ihr direkt im Wikia wichtige Themen besprechen und diksutieren. Stimmt ab! Exzellent Beste Staffel bisher! Sehr gut Unter den besten bisher. Gut Solide, wird aber nicht meine Lieblingsstaffel. Mittelmäßig Durchschnittliche Staffel. Ausbaufähig Da habe ich schon besseres gesehen! Mangelhaft Mehr schlecht als recht. Schlecht Eine der schlechtesten Staffeln bisher. Katastrophe! Eine Schande für die Serie! »Umfragenarchiv« Folge dem Ninjago Wiki auf Twitter und Instagram Natürlich fehlen uns auch noch einige Seiten und Bilder in diesem Wikia und wir wären froh, wenn ihr uns unter die Arme greifen könntet! Danke! Bild hochladen Video hochladen *Lego.com/Ninjago *Toggo.de/Ninjago *YouTube *Legopedia *Tommy Andreasen bei Twitter en:Ninjago_Wiki es:Ninjago_Wiki pl:Ninjago_Wiki pt-br:Ninjago_Wiki ru:Ninjago Wiki it:Ninjago Wiki nl:Lego Ninjago Wiki fy:Haadside Hier Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Wichtig